Formidable soirée
by Atsumori
Summary: L'analyse d'une pièce à conviction. Des empreintes. Une Ema plus qu'incrédule.  Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Capcom! :D


Bonjour !

Il s'agit de la première fanfiction d'Apollo Justice que j'écris. Il ne faut donc évidemment pas s'attendre à quelque chose de super, de bien écrit, etc... Cependant, j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer...

Sur ce, si vous vous lancez dans ce qui vient après, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>- Ema, j'aimerais que vous analysiez cette pièce à conviction pour moi.<p>

Ema se détendait dans son « laboratoire » - en fait, c'était un vulgaire bureau où elle avait stocké tous les gadgets scientifiques qu'elle avait achetés sur internet – quand Klavier l'avait dérangée dans un de ces rares moments d'accalmie où elle pouvait manger ses savoureux snackoos au chocolat.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune mordue de sciences, Klavier réitéra sa demande.

- Ema, occupez-vous de cette pièce à conviction, c'est urgent !

- … Pourquoi moi ? Demanda l'inspectrice.

- Les experts qui le font d'habitude sont occupés aujourd'hui et...

- Eh ! Mais je suis une experte, moi aussi ! S'offusqua Ema.

- Non, vous n'êtes qu'une autodidacte qui... répliqua-t-il avant de se faire vivement couper.

- Donnez moi ça tout de suite !

Ema arracha la pièce à conviction des mains du procureur, lui tourna hâtivement le dos, irritée, pour poser l'objet sur son bureau et s'emparer de son précieux vaporisateur de luminol.

- J'étais sûr que ça vous persuaderait ! Dit Klavier en riant. Je reviendrai un peu plus tard, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

- C'est ça, à plus tard ! Lança Ema d'un ton rageur.

Elle descendit ses lunettes sur son nez, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle utilisait son attirail d'objets scientifiques.

- Huum, dit-elle. Un revolver, calibre 45. Apparemment, un coup de feu a été tiré... Il faut être diablement entraîné pour pouvoir tirer avec ce genre d'arme à feu.

Ema songea que le procureur devait encore avoir une sacrée affaire sur les bras. De plus, il avait précisé que l'analyse était urgente. Pas qu'elle soit pressée de lui obéir, loin d'elle cette idée, mais elle savait que, lors des procès, un indice, aussi infime soit-il, pouvait tout changer. L'idée d'être à l'origine de la preuve qui renverserait un procès lui était extrêmement plaisante.

Le test au luminol ne révéla aucune trace de sang sur l'arme. Peut-être avait-elle été essuyée ?

- Bon, passons aux empreintes digitales... dit-elle en attrapant son flacon de poudre d'oxyde de cuivre et son pinceau.

Lorsqu'elle frotta méticuleusement l'arme au niveau du manche, une empreinte, parfaite, apparu.

- Bingo ! S'écria Ema, joyeusement. Voyons voir si cette empreinte est répertoriée dans les fichiers de police !

Elle lança la recherche, tout sourire, quand ce dernier s'effaça brusquement.

- Q-Q-Que … ? Balbutia Ema, perplexe.

Le portrait de Klavier Gavin s'affichait à présent sur l'ordinateur.

- … Impossible ! Murmura la détective entre ses dents.

Elle recommença la recherche dix fois, vingt fois, trente fois... mais rien à faire. L'image réapparaissait toujours, immobile, figée sur l'écran.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ? Il ne serait quand même pas dans... si ?

Ema ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les empreintes de Klavier n'avaient rien à faire sur la pièce à conviction, qui plus est un revolver. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit personnellement impliqué dans l'affaire ? Y avait-il une possibilité qu'il ait tué quelqu'un ? Bientôt, il reviendrait chercher les résultats de l'analyse. Si elle lui avouait la présence de ses empreintes sur l'arme, ce serait facile pour lui de la faire taire... de manière définitive s'il s'agissait d'un meurtrier. Après tout, son frère n'était-il pas déjà en prison ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Ema n'avait guère vu les minutes passer et Klavier franchit le seuil de la porte pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Alors, Ema, qu'avez-vous trouvé d'intéressant là-dessus ?

Ema sursauta au point d'en tomber à la renverse. Quand Klavier, en bon gentleman qu'il était, lui présenta sa main pour la relever, elle l'écarta et se releva promptement.

- J-J-Je... ! Bégaya Ema en pensait que le procureur se douterait de quelque chose si elle paraissait nerveuse.

- Vous... ? Continua Klavier en haussant un sourcil.

- Je... Je … ! Rien ! Déclara-t-elle.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Demanda-t-il.

- Scientifiquement parlant, oui.

- … Merci, beau travail, dit Klavier en s'éloignant vers la sortie de la pièce.

Ema soupira de soulagement. Heureusement, il semblait ne pas s'être aperçu de son mensonge. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant que, à peine sorti de la pièce, il se retourne.

- … Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Ema.

Klavier retourna rapidement sur ses pas pour la rejoindre. A force de reculer, elle finit par heurter le mur de son dos. Quand il se tint juste devant elle, sa fébrilité en était à son paroxysme.

- Vous savez, je sais ce qu'il y a sur ce pistolet... dit Klavier.

- D-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Ema, feignant une nouvelle fois de ne pas savoir de quoi il lui parlait.

Klavier frappa de sa paume le mur derrière elle.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne les avez pas trouvées...

- Mais trouver quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... dit-elle, détournant les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me le dire ? Pourquoi les cacher ?

- Je... Mais... Que faire d'autre ? Voyons, je... Je ne veux pas que vous alliez en prison ! Je... Je veux que vous restiez ici... !

- … Aller en prison ?

- Ecoutez, si vos empreintes sont sur cette arme, vous êtes évidemment très suspect dans cette affaire !

- … Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ? Demanda Klavier, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je... c'est à dire que... commença Ema, baissant sa tête de façon à éviter le regard du procureur.

Ema tentait désespérément de calmer les battements de son coeur. Pourquoi, depuis qu'elle se trouvait si près de lui, avait-elle eu si brusquement chaud aux joues ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à échapper à l'emprise de son beau regard azur ? D'où venait cette étrange excitation ?

Le procureur saisit le menton d'Ema afin de l'obliger à le regarder.

- Vous êtes très mignonne quand vous rougissez, mademoiselle Ema Skye...

Puis, sans crier gare, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ce fut si inattendu qu'Ema se laissa faire, sans bouger.

Quand elle réalisa enfin que son supérieur l'embrassait, elle voulu le repousser mais ses lèvres étaient tellement douces, tellement tendres qu'elle finit par fermer les yeux, passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et d'approfondir le baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ema se souvint tout à coup des évènements survenus un peu plus tôt.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ! Dit-elle. Vos empreintes...

Oh ça, soupira Klavier. En fait, j'ai emprunté le revolver à un collègue de la criminelle. J'ai fait en sorte de laisser mes empreintes dessus et je suis venu vous demander d'analyser l'arme. C'est tout, dit-il en souriant.

- …Quooooooi ? S'énerva Ema. Vous m'avez...

- Fait marcher ? … Oui ! Je voulais simplement voir votre réaction. Allez, vous devriez me remercier, vous ne saviez même pas que vous m'aimiez ! Dit-il, lui prenant la main et la traînant à travers les bureaux du poste de police.

- Où m'emmenez-vous comme ça ? Demanda Ema, à la fois énervée de s'être fait rouler dans la farine et heureuse.

- Au restaurant! J'ai réservé une table pour deux personnes à 19h30 mais comme vous avez été plus longue que prévu à la détente, on va être en retard !

- Parce qu'en plus, c'est de ma faute ! Soupira-t-elle, tout en essayant de dissimuler ses rougissements. Espèce de...

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de serrer la main de Klavier plus fort dans la sienne et d'accélérer le pas pour passer la plus formidable soirée de sa vie.


End file.
